Severe Misery
by Misery Severity
Summary: Sally Acorn and three of her friends are sorority girls with a hazing plan. Their initiation to their newest member is really a prank they won't want to forget. However, as the ritual goes on, things didn't turn out as they expected. Something malevolent is lurking around them and it can meet their demises.
1. Severe Misery

**All Characters are Copyrighted to SEGA. The only characters I own are Misery Severity and Carrie Whispers.**

**Before you read: I need to remind you that is has a lot of character bashing and I know that this is very out of character for each of them. So, if you are fans and supporters of Sally Acorn, Fiona, NICOLE, and Bunnie, I just want to deeply apologize.**

* * *

Severe Misery

"Ok, are you girls ready for this?" the female chipmunk-squirrel laughs as she is driving with three of her friends.

Sally Acorn, Fiona Fox, Bunnie Rabbot, and Nicole Lynx are the four friends and are all part of the sorority in their college, with Sally as the leader and founder. They may seem fun and friendly on the outside, but in the inside, they have something in common: they each have a sadistic side.

"Hell yeah, we're ready!" Fiona, who is sitting in the passenger seat, exclaimed.

"Alright," Sally said with a malevolent chuckle, "Bunnie, do you have the camera on you?" she asks the rabbit with some robotic parts. Bunnie examines the video camera she has in her hand.

"Yup," she answers, "got it all set up."

"I can't wait," Nicole laughs to herself.

"Great," Sally began as she resumes driving her dark blue BMW. "Now tell me more about this… girl."

"I think her name is Carrie," Nicole answers, "Carrie…something." She trails off, trying to remember the surname of their future victim. "Carrie Whispers! That's it. Strange name for a new girl."

"Carrie, huh?" Sally let out a smirk, "Well, let's just hope that she's not like that creepy girl from Stephen King. Otherwise—she may end up like our… last victim." Another chuckle appears.

About a few months ago, a new student was planning to join the sorority, not because she wanted to, she was requested to do so because of her loneliness and angst behavior. She is a cat with dark purple fur and hair with black-dyed highlights and her long fringes are covering one of her crimson eyes. She had two silver piercings on her right ear and she wears a gothic appearance.

Sally and her friends, also portraying as her sidekicks, have a tradition whenever they add new members in their group: they come up with bizarre rituals that is tormenting enough to hurt others.

The hazing that they performed on the poor cat is paddling. If she survives the pain, she's in; if not, she's out. They ordered her to bend down—and with four paddles, they repeatedly hit her. It didn't hurt the cat that much at first—until they took it up the notch. Not only they hit her bottom… they took it too far and they started paddling every part of her vulnerable, pain-prone body. They beat her hard, from her waists to her back and finally… her head.

As soon as they ceased, the cat was crying hysterically from the torture of the so-called ritual. When she got up, her eyes turned red and teary. She glanced at the four girls, who are laughing sadistically at her physical pain.

It was too much for her to handle, so she quickly ran into the bathroom of the sorority house to hide away from them and cried non-stop.

"Hey! Relax, will you?" Fiona called out as she persists laughing, "It's just a little hazing! And by the way, you have failed the test, so you didn't make it!" They laughed for a long period of time, and Sally and Fiona high-fived that their plan worked.

"Ok, our last hazing was definitely fun." Fiona says as she is staring out the window, admiring the night sky. "I can't wait for this one. This is going to be way more epic than our last one with that Misery Severity girl. I can never forget that look on her eyes." An evil smile appears on her face.

"Speaking of which," Bunnie began as she gazes at the lynx, "Nicole, do you still have that—you know what?"

"It's right here," Nicole shows her a small cooler sitting below her seat and pats it.

"Excellent," Sally said. "Looks like we got everything we need."

It's about a quarter to midnight and Sally, Fiona, Nicole, and Bunnie have reached to their destination: a house that looks almost haunted. This is where their next victim lives. As soon as the girls parked their car in front of the building and exit the vehicle, Bunnie, Nicole, and Fiona steps at the front door. The fox knocks.

Carrie Whispers opens the door and steps out, closing it on her way out. She is a cat, quite similar to Misery Severity, the one they victimized in the past, except her traits are completely different. She has white fur and hair that is tied into a ponytail with strands of her fringes hanging loose. Her eyes are topaz and she's wearing heavy black eyeliner. Her clothes resembles an emo-like appearance; she's wearing a black sleeveless top with a printing of a bleeding red broken heart, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a studded belt and small chains, black Converse sneakers, and a pair of black and pink striped fingerless gloves.

Seeing Carrie in that appearance made the girls think that they have another "dark" person to mess with.

"Hello," Carrie began the conversation.

"Hey," Fiona answers, "I'm Fiona Fox, this is Nicole Lynx, and Bunnie Rabbot."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I'm Carrie. Carrie Whispers." The cat introduced herself. She was about to shake hands with the girls, but they all declined.

"Sorry, sorority tradition. We don't, like, shake hands." Bunnie lied to her.

"Oh, sorry," Carrie says apologetically, "I'm still new at this." she let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Whatever." Fiona replies. "By the way, we have to introduce you to our leader if you ever want to become one of us. She's over there." She points to Sally, standing and leaning against her car, and waving.

"Come, follow us." Nicole demanded as she held Carrie's hand to lead her to Sally. "And don't worry about a thing, sweetheart. We're actually good people, trust us." She quickly winks at Bunnie and Fiona, who responded by letting out inaudible giggles.

As soon as they get to the car, Sally gets up to Carrie.

"Carrie," Bunnie introduces, "this is Sally Acorn, our leader of the sorority. Sally, this is Carrie."

"Hi, Sally." Carrie greeted as politely as she can to the chipmunk-squirrel.

"Hello, Carrie." Sally replied, "So, are you, like, created by Stephen King or something?" she joked in sinister tone.

"Uh, no," the cat answers, "I'm just… coincidentally named after her. That's all."

"Right…" she drones off. "Well, we better get going if you want to be the member of our group as soon as possible." Sally turns to the front door of her car and sits behind the steering wheel.

Carrie is feeling nervous since this is the first time in her life to enter a club. She's also feeling anxious about Sally's behavior; she has a fear of becoming "friends" with the wrong type of people. She turns to one the girls and asks, "Is she always like that?"

All three laughed, "Don't worry about her too," Bunnie said, "She's a good person as well. Just like us."

After the small greeting, everyone gets into Sally's car in their usual seats. Carrie is sitting in between Bunnie and Nicole at the back. What she doesn't know is that all four are planning an initiation that is different from their last one—this time, it's way more atrocious.

"So," Carrie starts another conversation as Sally is driving a few miles in the dark. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, just a very special place," Sally answers with a little sing-song in her voice, "instead of doing the initiation at our sorority home, I decided to do something very different."

"Where?" she asks again.

"It's a surprise. We can't tell you yet, but you will— Whoa!"

Suddenly, Sally's car came to a loud screech as she perceives something in the dark shadows; when the car came to a halt, everyone shouts.

Out of complete nowhere, the mysterious figure has jumped onto the hood of the car, causing the girls to scream in panic. It looks like a large black dog with piercing fiery red eyes and a little foam is coming out of its mouth. It is viciously barking and growling at them through the windshield, nearly breaking the glass.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Fiona screams out in fear.

The strange, dark, atrocious creature is still barking at them with all its might, causing more panic for the girls. It even starts scratching onto the windshield, leaving out permanent marks.

"HEY!" Sally shouts out, "GET OFF!" She vigorously honks the horn to scare it away.

"SALLY, GET THAT THING OFF!"

"I'M TRYING!" she kept honking the horn as much as she can.

The shouting, screaming, and the barking continues for the next half minute until—

The dog finally stops, leaps off the hood, and then vanishes into thin air.

Everyone stops and they take their time to calm down.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Nicole exclaims as she was taking deep breaths.

"It looks like some kind of dog," Sally replies while she's gazing through the windshield. "I think it's gone now. But whoever owns that dog, is paying for the damage to my car." She steps into gear and resumes driving.

"That has got to be the scariest thing I've ever seen," Bunnie says to herself.

"What kind of dog has red eyes?" Fiona wondered.

"That's no ordinary dog," Carrie says. Everyone quickly glances at the cat.

"What do you mean?" Fiona replies to her statement, "do you know that creature?!" Anger is starting to grow inside of her.

"Well—I" Carrie stammers.

"If this is some kind of trick, Carrie," the fox threatened, "I swear—"

"Fiona! Calm down!" Sally stops her and she did. "Please! Save that for later! All we know is that it's gone for now. At least I didn't run it over."

Fiona gives herself more time to tranquil herself and soon, her anger is ceased.

"We're almost at our destination," the leader stated.

Time passed by and it's already a quarter pass midnight. Sally parks her car right in front of the gate that is unlocked for an unknown reason. Before they leave the vehicle, Bunnie takes out a blindfold and she ties it around Carrie's head, covering her eyes and making sure she doesn't see.

"Where are we, and why am I blindfolded?" Carrie asks.

"This is part of the ritual," Bunnie informs her as she smiles. "We blindfold the soon-to-be new members, we take them to a special area where you cannot see until we say so, and then—the rest is all a surprise." Everything she has said is a lie. It's all part of the prank the group is committing to Carrie in order to humiliate her.

After Sally and Fiona get out of the car first to open the gate, both Bunnie and Nicole help Carrie out and lead her the way inside the dark place behind the gate. When it's opened, Sally is leading everyone to a perfect spot for the hazing while the rest are following her as they help the blindfolded Carrie. Carrie on the other hand is completely oblivious to where the girls are taking her and she has no idea that she is about to be pranked.

It turns out that the area they're in—is a cemetery. Sally thought that this is perfect for the hazing that they're going to perform on Carrie.

While they're walking through the macabre trails and still leading Carrie, Bunnie has the video camera in her free hand and Fiona is carrying the cooler that Nicole has brought along.

"There, girls," Sally ordered as she stopped her trails. She pointed at the small hilltop with an eerie leafless tree and right next to it is a gravestone in a shape of a cross. "Right over there is good enough."

"Are you sure about that, Sally," Nicole asks with a touch of meekness, "that over there seems—"

"Hey," the rodent snaps back at the lynx, "who's the leader here?"

"Alright, alright," Nicole and Bunnie are still holding onto Carrie as they carry on strolling to the spot where Sally just pointed.

It was no hassle, although Carrie may have tripped over a rock or possibly a gravestone and the girls couldn't help but to laugh at her clumsiness.

They finally made it there. Fiona sets the cooler down on the ground right next to the cross-gravestone and she sat down along with Sally. Bunnie helps Carrie sit on the ground and then she and Nicole joins in. All five girls are sitting in a circle, cross-legged.

The rabbit quickly takes out her camera and she turns it on. "Ready," she signals them a thumbs-up and she starts recording everything on video.

"Alright, Carrie," Sally commenced, "This is it. Are you ready?"

"Sure, I-I guess," Carrie answers. "But I'm kind of nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous, honey," Nicole tells her, "just follow what the leader tells you to do and soon, you will be one of us."

"Fiona," Sally orders as she snaps her fingers, "bring in—the stuff."

Fiona did as she was told; she opens the cooler and she takes out something that is wrapped completely in plastic and a paper plate. Then, she sets the plate right in front of Carrie and carefully unwraps the plastic off the—thing.

"God, this stinks so badly," Fiona whispers quietly, "but it just feels so good."

As soon as the plastic wrap is completely off, the thing reveals to be—raw animal liver. It's about the size of a club sandwich. Bunnie records the liver for a few seconds and curses under her breath. She points the camera to Sally giving instructions to Carrie.

"Carrie," Sally began as she brings it to her, "for this initiation, you have to eat whatever is on this plate. We cannot tell you what it is though, you understand?" Everyone is snickering quietly.

"Yes," Carrie answers.

"But here's the catch—you cannot chew or use your teeth at all, you have to just swallow the whole thing down in less than 60 seconds. Got it?"

"Um, isn't that too risky?"

"Hey, do you want to be one of us, don't you?" Fiona snaps at her.

"Y-yes," Carrie's voice cracked a little.

"Then do it." Sally finishes off.

Carrie slowly holds the liver into her hands and carefully brings it to her mouth. She can sense the smell; it's really horrid for her, but she won't let the rancid scent interfere her.

"Oh, my God. She's really going to do it." Nicole says with excitement.

Just when Carrie listlessly opens her mouth…

Everyone jumps when the vicious barking and growling appears again.

With Bunnie still recording, Sally, Fiona, and Nicole glance at the direction in panic and fear. There, they see the same black dog from earlier. This time, it looked a bit bigger than before and its eyes are more flaming red than ever. Everyone, minus Carrie, is screaming frantically from the dog.

"Not again!" Nicole screams.

Carrie drops the liver back onto the plate. "What's going on?! Why are you all screaming?"

"It's that dog again!" Bunnie calls out with the camera still recording.

While the dog is still barking and growling at them, Carrie is about to remove the blindfold herself so she can see.

"NO!" Sally stops her, "Don't take it off! The ritual is not over!"

Fiona and Nicole were hiding behind the tree, fearing that the dog may come to them and attack.

"Get it away! I swear, I'm not looking forward to getting rabies or something!" the lynx screams once again.

The screaming is persistent; it's too terrorizing for the girls to handle. Fiona finds a stone sitting beside her. She takes it off the ground and she tosses it to the dog, hoping it may go away. Unfortunately, it didn't work—it's still barking ferociously.

Within a couple more minutes of this terror, the dog turns back around—and once again, it disappears into the darkness. Despite its absence, they couldn't stop screaming.

Sally tries to get the girls to calm down. "Hey! HEY!"

"Will you all just shut up?!" Bunnie helped. Soon, the screaming has stopped and both the lynx and the fox came out of the tree.

"Look! The damn dog is gone now, so can we all just forget this whole mess and continue the ritual?!" Sally demanded with frustration.

"Sally! I think this is a bad idea," Nicole starts an argument, "I mean, this is the second time it happened! I think we should just leave!"

"NO! We are not leaving! Whether we like it or not, we're staying right here and—"

"We have no choice!" Fiona defended herself, "Either that thing comes back and kills us—"

Soon, the confrontation between the four girls has turned into fury. Fiona and Nicole really wanted to get out of the cemetery and head straight back to their sorority house.

"Okay, Okay!" the leader stops, "You two want to leave? Then fine, go ahead! You'll be kicked out of the sorority anyway."

"Sally, come on!" Bunnie complained.

"No! I'm serious! If you leave this instant, you'll lose your membership."

"But—Sally—" the girls stammered inarticulately.

They have no choice. Fiona, Nicole, and Bunnie all sigh in frustration and then they sit back down on the ground while they try to calm themselves down. The rabbit resumes recording the entire ritual.

"Is everything okay?" Carrie asks with concern. She has been feeling calm and collected during the terror.

"Yes! Everything's fine!" Sally remarked, attempting to control her anger. "Now please, Carrie. Just do as I say and continue this initiation."

It took several moments for the entire group to breathe. The rage and fury has been released.

Carrie resumes; she takes the liver back into her hands, and brings it to her mouth. This time, with no hesitation or disruptions, she is able to have a part of it inside her mouth. The girls are trying their best to hold back their laughter while Bunnie is getting everything on camera.

"Holy crap," Bunnie whispers, "she's really doing it."

Soon, Carrie has already gulped down an inch of the liver, which turns to two inches, then four inches. She didn't hesitate or even choke; to make it more impressive—she didn't even chew the raw animal organ!

The girls are completely wide-eyed that she is able to keep it down. They really anticipated that she may bail out as soon as possible and then run off screaming and crying. She didn't.

About 40 seconds later—the animal liver is completely gone. Carrie has done it; she completed the "initiation" in less than 60 seconds.

All four are really impressed, although Sally has to double-check to make sure.

"Okay, now open," Carrie did as she was told; Sally takes a quick peek inside her mouth and sees that it's entirely gone. She lets out a smirk. "Perfect. You, Carrie Whispers, have finally passed the ritual."

Fiona and Nicole claps as everyone stands up from the ground. The leader takes the blindfold off Carrie and holds both sides of her face.

"You are now one of us." Sally says and then gives a peck on Carrie's cheek. "Welcome to the sorority." She let her hands down.

Bunnie has finished recording and she turns off her video camera.

"Okay," Fiona begins to complain, "Now can we get out of here?"

"Don't be such a baby, Fi," Sally told her. "C'mon, let's go.

Nicole discards the plastic wrap and the paper plate into the cooler and then shuts it as she carries it along. After that, the whole group started walking through the trails of the macabre cemetery, trying to find the way out. Unfortunately, the darkness is making it complicated for them to see. Within several yards later and 20 minutes on the clock, they're already lost.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way," Bunnie asks Sally.

Sally didn't answer. She is getting frustrated again while trying to retrace their steps. Fury is rising once again.

"I really want to get out of here," Nicole complains. "I don't want to run into that dog again."

"About the dog," Carrie stated—with a more expert tone in her voice, "you guys only saw it twice… right?"

They all stop and gaze at her. "What are you talking about?" Fiona says with a hint of coldness.

"That is not a normal dog," Carrie informs them with seriousness, "As I tried to mention earlier before we came here, that dog is—possessed. If you see it three times…" she pauses, "you will die."

She can't really see their expressions under the shadows.

"WHAT?!" Bunnie and Nicole shrieked in unision.

"Are you freaking serious?! Is this some kind of joke?!" Sally shouts. "Are you trying to scare us, as Fiona said before?!"

"Yes, I'm serious." Carrie responded, "And no, I'm not trying to scare you!"

"I knew it was a mistake to have you here!" Sally shouts at her. "I knew I shouldn't have let an emo girl join my sorority!"

"Sally!" Bunnie tries to break the fight. "Can we please get out of here?!" There's fear in her voice.

Sally turns to Bunnie. "Please don't tell me you believe in this bullshit."

"It's just that—" Bunnie stammers, "You see—"

"Do you really think that will happen?" Fiona cuts in, "Really? A dog that will kill you just by seeing it three—"

At that moment—the dog suddenly appears again with its red eyes glowing like flames. It ran to the group, growling and barking viciously as usual.

"There it is again!" Nicole screams and everyone runs.

"Whatever you do," Carrie demanded at them, "Don't look at it! Or else, you will die!"

They hit a dead end; they ended up at the outside wall of a mausoleum and the black, demonic dog has surrounded them. There's no escape now. All they can do is scream and cry, trying their best to cover their eyes from glaring at its horrid eyes, but it was hard to do so.

"Keep your eyes away!" Carrie ordered them once again.

Not only it's persistently snarling, a strange aroma is flowing in the air.

"What is that smell?!" Fiona shouts out with one of her hands covering her mouth and nose. Soon, the rest of the girls did the same. The scent is too strong for them to handle—it's sulfur.

"Oh, God!" Bunnie cried out, "It's awful!"

The demon dog kept snarling and growling at them for the next minute until—it walks away, and vanishes into thin air again. The leftover scent of sulfur still flows in the air as it fades away.

"Is it gone?" Nicole whimpers as she meekly gazes at the spot where it was just standing.

"It's gone," Carrie responded.

"I want to get out of here!" Bunnie cried like a baby. "I don't want to die!"

"Me neither!" Nicole wailed.

"We're not going to die!" Sally screams out. "Now let's go before Creepy here ruins everything!" She pointed out to Carrie, falsely accusing her for bringing the dog over.

"Look, I don't know why you're blaming me, but it's not—!" Carrie retaliates.

"Just shut up and go!" Fiona shrieks as she harshly pushes her up front and everyone scurries away.

As everyone is running for several more yards, they finally made it to the gate where they entered. On their way out, Carrie shuts the gate while everyone else is getting into the car as quickly as possible with Nicole and Bunnie crying hysterically in fear and Fiona is trying her best to stop them from the passenger seat. Carrie's the last one to the vehicle; before she can get inside, Sally stops her for a moment and grabs her close.

"When we get to the house," she threatens her, "we're going to do some serious business."

"Sally, I didn't do anything! I swear!" Carrie argues back, but Sally ignores her and throws her inside the car with Bunnie and Nicole. Afterwards, she gets to the driver's seat.

She starts her car and without even putting on their seatbelts, she immediately steps on it. In full speed, she drives away, not even caring if it's over the speed limit.

Throughout the ride home, the entire car is full with screams, cries, and arguments.

"Don't let us die! Don't let us die!" Nicole repeated over and over again as tears are shedding in her eyes. Bunnie joins her.

Both Fiona and Carrie are shouting at each other over the wails from the lynx and the rabbit. However, the raging voices are very inarticulate to understand. This angers Sally even more. Then—she cannot take it anymore.

Without even looking at the road, Sally threatens them, "YOU KNOW WHAT?! ALL OF YOU ARE KICKED OUT! WHEN WE GET BACK, I'M TEARING UP ALL OF YOUR MEMBERSHIPS!"

The inarticulate confrontation has turned more intense than ever. The car is still in high speed.

"AS SOON AS I GET RID OF THE MEMBERSHIPS, I WANT ALL OF YOU—"

"SALLY!" Nicole pointed at the front, warning the leader, "LOOK OUT!"

Sally quickly gazes at the front and everyone screams for mercy. She tries to stop the car… but it was too late. They crash into a steel fence with some loose poles and soon—everything goes black.

The impact—is fatal. The car has been crushed and impaled by the poles from the fence. There are glass shards from all of the windows everywhere, along with parts of the vehicle being severely damaged with its pieces being broken into shreds. As for the girls—Sally Acorn, Fiona Fox, Nicole Lynx, and Bunnie Rabbot—have died.

Carrie Whispers listlessly walks out of the car—strangely unharmed. No wounds, no blood, not even a scratch on her body, and she's not even wincing, as if she doesn't feel any pain at all. Standing perfectly still, she coldly stares at the dead bodies of the four girls—with her irises changing from topaz—to crimson red.

"I told you so." Carrie tells them in a sinister tone and with a scowl on her face. "I knew you looked."

All of a sudden—the demonic dog appears out of the blue and strolls to Carrie. This time, the dog is not snarling as it usually did, it seems—more docile and friendly now. It stood right next to Carrie as it pants and wags its tail back and forth and stares straight at her.

Carrie gazes back at the black dog—and both of their bright red eyes are glowing at their connection. She smiles an almost malicious smile and pets the dog on the head.

"Good dog," she whispers eerily, "You did such a great job. Everything is according to our plan. I finally got... my vengeance. All thanks to you." She chuckles.

And then—something else strange is happening. A little white light mysteriously forms around Carrie, each side ascending and descending all over her body. When it did, her clothes have changed from her current appearance to something even darker; a black tank top with black-and-white striped arm warmers, a dark purple skirt, fishnet stockings, and finally black combat boots. Not only did her clothes change in a bizarre way—her traits have altered. Her fur and hair turns from white to purple and black, and no longer in a ponytail, but into a hairstyle that is waist-length and a fringe covering her right eye. As the light finishes her upper body and disappears, two silver piercings on the right ear have appeared.

It is revealed that Carrie Whispers—is really Misery Severity herself all along.

Back then, when Misery ran into the bathroom crying, she heard Sally and the girls laughing sadistically at her behind the closed door. Hearing the atrociousness has brought her too much pain. She ran to the sink to splash some water on her face to wash off her tears. Then, she heard Fiona's evil insult.

She stopped and then slowly glares at the mirror with a dark, cold facial expression. She snarls,

"Someday, you will all pay. You will all be sorry for what you have done. I'm going to do something—that you will all regret." She clenched her fists in abhorrence.

It turns out that—Misery Severity has plotted this whole situation to get her revenge. She shape-shifted herself as a new girl under the alias Carrie Whispers and she played along with them. She knew about the dog all along—the demon dog is part of her plan. She hired the canine from Hell to destroy them by forcing them to see it three times—so they can meet their untimely deaths.

Misery gazes back at the corpses. "This is what you all get for messing with the wrong cat. I told you that you will all be sorry. Now, all of your lives are where they truly belong: Hell."

She turns back at the dog that is still wagging its tail. Her smile returns as she caresses it on the back. "Come on, doggy. Let's go find some more live souls to torture."

Misery Severity and the dog turn into a different direction and walk away together, leaving behind the destruction—and the cadavers.


	2. 3 Weeks Later

3 weeks later…

_Perfect. You, Carrie Whispers, have finally passed the ritual. You are now one of us. Welcome to the sorority._

The video from Bunnie's camera ends.

"That's all it showed." The cat tells the dean of Emerald University.

It's been three weeks ever since the tragedy of the four sorority girls. Throughout those days, there were missing posters of each and every one of them all over the school, from the hallways to the outdoors at campus.

After those days of searching and fussing, three girls who are enrolled from the same school—have found the fatal impact. They were driving around in the afternoon, hoping they could search at least one of the missing girls, despite they hardly get along with them. The three girls were formally in the sorority themselves; however, after only a few days of being members, they decided to leave for the same reason: they don't want to hang around with the wrong type of people.

When they came by the destruction by the steel fence, they got out of the black convertible to take a closer look at the collision. There, they found all four of the victims—dead.

Aside with that, they found the video camera with a cracked lens, but it's still able to work. The first time they saw the replay of the video, they couldn't help but to feel shocked. Not just about the disturbing ritual, which they knew it was just a prank all along—also about the mysterious dog that was attacking them. They have never seen something so shocking like that before. It's almost like a horror movie coming to life.

As soon as they discovered everything, the three girls had to run to Dean Waters, and tell her everything, including showing her the video they have found.

Those three girls: Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and Rouge the Bat.

Blaze turns the camera off when it ended, and then hands the device to the dean. She's an aqua echidna with clear blue eyes, hence her surname. She wears a very professional attire, along with her shoulder-length hair tied into a bun and a pair of thin-rimmed glasses.

"I-I don't know what to say, girls." Dean Waters responded after hearing the story with a hint of shock. She's glances down at her desk to look through all of the photos of the collision that Amy has taken before they left.

"Never before in my life have I've seen a car accident like this." she finishes off before gazing back at the girls.

"We're still not sure if that's really an accident, Dean Waters." Amy tells her.

"What makes you say that, Miss Rose?"

"By looking at the camera, there were exactly five girls in the video. When we saw the crash, there were only four dead inside. One must've survived and left behind without even calling for emergency."

"I have to agree with her theory," Blaze began, "the one who left has to be responsible for the car crash. It couldn't be accidental; it has to be some kind of intentional murder."

There was a pause between all four. "I see," the dean's voice broke the silence as she takes off her glasses and holds the frame in between her fingertips.

"Dean," Rouge says curiously, "is there such a student in this school named—Carrie Whispers?"

It took her several minutes to recall. "To be honest, I've already checked the records so many times. Unfortunately—there is no Carrie Whispers at all."

"Huh?" all three questions in unison.

"Apparently, this Carrie-Whispers-girl has never enrolled into Emerald University at all. She's never in any of the school ID photos either. It's highly strange."

"Are you sure?" Blaze asks.

"Positive. I even checked her address and it turns out that it's just an abandoned house that no one lives anymore. There are no email addresses, no phone numbers, nothing from hers that I can contact."

"Not even her family?" Amy asks.

"There aren't any information about the family either." She finishes off.

There is another pause. Rouge, Amy, and Blaze are completely flummoxed.

"I'm sorry, girls. I'm afraid we cannot track down this suspect or even report her to the police. It's like, she doesn't exist at all. I'm going to have to say that—it's a mystery that none of us will ever solve. Carrie Whispers' identity will always be unknown." The dean informs.

This gives them chills in their spines.

"Well," Rouge remarks, "thanks for giving us permission to talk to you about this whole incident."

"You're very welcome," there's a smile on Dean Waters' face, although it looks a bit gloomy. "And thank you for having the audacity to come to me as soon as possible. All we know for sure is that the missing students are finally found. If there's anything else you need, you can always come to my office at any time."

The three exchange goodbyes to her before they turn to the door and exit her office.

_Hours later…_

Throughout the rest of the day, it has been very somber and grief-stricken. A memorial was held in the school.

Amy Rose is standing in front of the wall of the school's entrance. There, she can see photos of Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Fiona Fox, and Nicole Lynx all over the bulletin board. There are lit flower-scented candles; roses, daffodils, and daisies; and sympathy messages are written all over, such as "Rest in Peace and RIP" and "You will be missed".

As Amy is still staring at the memorial wall, while waiting for Rouge and Blaze to finish class, she couldn't help to be flummoxed; she's can't decide whether she should be mourning, nonchalant, or sympathetic about the tragic deaths. She and her two friends never got along with them ever since they quit the sorority; in class, in the hallways during free period, and everywhere around campus, there's always drama.

She continues to stare and stare, until…

"I'm sorry about your loss," a voice occurs behind her.

Amy instantly turns around and she sees the cat, whom she never met before.

"Oh. Actually, we're not even friends. In fact, I kind of had a dispute with all four of them before they died." Amy informs them.

The cat shrugged, "Neither am I."

"You, too?"

"Yes, they even asked me to join their stupid sorority—but I declined. It's not even my type of thing." The cat gets closer to the memorial wall and strokes one of the photos with her fingertips. Her red eyes glow subtly and Amy didn't even notice since she's now standing behind her.

"I've haven't seen you around this school that much." she informs her.

Without even facing to her, the cat resumes the small talk, "Usually, I'm not a really social person, I like to be alone most of the time. I just come here for class and when I'm done, I go someplace where I can be myself."

"Like what?" Amy is pretty intrigued.

"I have many hobbies outside of school, so much to list them all." The cat finally turns around to face Amy. She continues, "To be honest, you're like the very first person to talk to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all around me, people look at me as—some kind of freak, just because I'm different. They refuse to speak to me." There's a hint of sadness in the cat's eyes.

Feeling sympathy, Amy gets closer to the cat and touches her shoulder. "I don't think you are a freak. Even though, we just met, I think you're—unique. My friends could be here in any minute and I'm actually waiting for them. Maybe someday in the future, we can see each other and talk some more."

They make eye contact and they smile together. "I'd like that. Thanks." The cat replies.

At that moment, another voice calls out. "Amy!"

Amy faces to the direction and there she can see Rouge and Blaze. The two go up to her.

"Hey, guys." Amy greets them and then she faces back to the cat. "By the way, I'm Amy Rose."

"I'm Blaze." Blaze introduces to Amy's new—friend.

"Rouge." Rouge did the same.

"Nice to meet you all," the cat replies.

"I'm sorry if this sounds strange," Blaze changes the subject, "but by any chance if you know a girl in this school named—Carrie Whispers?"

There's a pause. "No," the cat answers dryly.

"Damn," Blaze mutters to the girls, "I guess the dean is right all along."

"Well, we better get going." Rouge remarks.

"See you, uh—" Amy trails off.

The cat smiles nervously. "Sorry, I didn't get the chance to mention myself. My name is—Misery Severity."

After the small talk, they all exchanged goodbyes and the pink hedgehog, the bat, and the purple cat left the school, leaving Misery Severity all alone in front of the memorial wall.

Afterwards, Misery walks closer to the wall with a sinister facial expression. She stares at the photos as she places her hand on a portrait of Sally Acorn. Her crimson eyes glow like flames and she gave a malevolent smirk.

With that, something eerie is happening. Sally's eyes in the picture have turn completely black and a strange dark scarlet liquid is running down—it's like she's crying bloody tears. It's not just her eyes—the scarlet fluid is running from the corner of her mouth too. It's turns out—it's real blood.

Misery then quickly turns her head to glance at the photos of the rest of the deceased girls. Blood is running down from the fully-black eyes and mouths of Fiona, Nicole, and Bunnie. When that's done, burnt marks and holes on the white paper covering the bulletin board have appear—despite that there's no fire at all. It looks like that the girls are actually suffering in Hell.

To finish it off, all of the beautiful flowers have quickly wilted and decayed into ashes. The candles—they're no longer smelled like flowers—they now smell like sulfur. They all turned from their original colors—to scarlet, the exact same color as blood. The sulfuric scent from the eerie candles is spreading all over the room.

Misery lets out a malicious chuckle as she persists staring at the pictures.

"I hope you're enjoying your afterlife," she says sinisterly. She lets her hand down from the board, "and don't worry, what they don't know… won't hurt them." She turns to the exit of the school.

As she was leaving, she can hear the deafening high-pitched screams coming from the pictures—which is music to her ears. Her eyes glow one last time—until she's already gone.


End file.
